The present system relates to system for positioning a radio-frequency (RF) coil for magnetic resonance (MR) imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS) systems and, more particularly, to a positioning system which can control position of an RF coil for MRI and/or MRS systems and a method of operation thereof.
Mobile RF coils have recently become commonplace in MRI and MRS systems. Mobile RF coils may communicate with an MRI system controller using any suitable method such as a wireless communication method. Wireless RF coils are positioned during each use and may employ wireless communication methods to communicate with other portions of an MRI system such as a system controller. In prior systems when the coils had a fixed relation to the rest of the system, the position of the fixed coils may be optimized to improve scan quality. Unfortunately, it is difficult to optimize image quality for a coil that has no fixed relation to the rest of the MRI system since it is difficult to properly position mobile RF coils when performing scans within a bore of a main magnet. As should be clear, changes in the positioning of the mobile RF coils may lead to diminished image quality. Accordingly, embodiments of the present system may overcome these and/or other disadvantages of prior art systems.